


kiss me (under the light of a thousand stars)

by xxrisque



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Lawyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxrisque/pseuds/xxrisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bloody hell, Courf, what happened to you?”</p>
<p>“…What?” She scowls at him, tucking her hands into her jacket pockets. “Nothing happened to me?”</p>
<p>He regards her for a long moment before a smug smile starts to break across his face, and he laughs at her.</p>
<p>“What?” She sighs, already exasperated. “Is there something on my face?”</p>
<p>“You could say that,” he says with a smirk, opening the camera on his phone and handing it to her. Her frown deepens, irritated enough that she has to be here without Marius playing around like this.</p>
<p>She holds the phone up to her face and suddenly <i>understands</i>.</p>
<p>{ based on <a href="http://bahoreal.tumblr.com/post/100848417771/courfeyracs-dumb-wotsit-of-a-girlfriend-neglected">this lovely art</a> }</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me (under the light of a thousand stars)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefaceofno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaceofno/gifts).



> so Jay tumblr user bahoreal drew some [v lovely fem courferre art](http://bahoreal.tumblr.com/post/100848417771/courfeyracs-dumb-wotsit-of-a-girlfriend-neglected)
> 
> and i am oh-so weak to fem courferre and lady kisses

Combeferre has her pinned to the sofa, one hand rucking up her once pristine work shirt and the other tangled in the loose waves of her hair, as she presses lazy kisses across Courfeyrac’s neck and jawline.

It’s almost pitch dark, and in the gentle glow of the television and the few candles Combeferre had insisted on lighting, Courfeyrac can pick out the soft shape of her girlfriend’s cheekbones and the slip of her glasses down her angular nose. She smiles to herself as Combeferre noses playfully at her jaw and worries the skin of her neck with her teeth. Courfeyrac hums appreciatively, a hand shifting to run over the smooth bristles of Combeferre’s undercut. She feels Combeferre smile against her skin and smiles happily to herself as Combeferre shifts to start unbuttoning her shirt and peppering her sharp collarbones with kisses.

Courfeyrac closes her eyes and lets herself drift, hands entwining in Combeferre’s hair as she makes a quiet pleased noise.

That is, until her phone _and_ her pager start ringing and vibrating angrily from across the room.

Combeferre grumbles, shifting back to let Courfeyrac hurry to her feet and read the fifteen emails that have just come through at once. She groans, pinching the bridge of her nose and turning back to Combeferre.

“I thought tonight was your night off,” her girlfriend says, looking over her glasses with a pointed raise of her eyebrows.

“It is, technically speaking, but Marius is having trouble writing one of his cases for the prosecution and no one but me knows how to help him, or is even _qualified_ to help him.” Courfeyrac runs a hand through her already messy hair, expression harried.

“I was promised movies and kisses and not a single mention of Marius tonight.” Combeferre pouts teasingly, folding her arms over her chest. “So far I’ve only had one.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Courfeyrac replies, buttoning her shirt back up and grabbing her tie from the floor where Combeferre had thrown it earlier. “I promise I won’t be long, an hour tops, and when I get back home we can watch that movie you like. The one about the penguins.”

“ _March of the Penguins_? Please, you enjoy that as much as I do.” Combeferre smiles fondly, standing up and shifting to face her girlfriend. She reaches over with delicate fingers and straightens her tie before pulling her in for a quick kiss. “Hurry home, darling. Wouldn’t want to have to start without you.”

Courfeyrac resists the urge to kiss that gorgeous smirk off Combeferre’s face and instead grabs her suit jacket, throws her heels back on and dashes for the tube with briefcase in hand.

She gets to the office in record time, and finds Marius slumped over his desk in their shared office, his hands knotted in dark curls and his head pressed against his keyboard. Courfeyrac laughs fondly at him and moves to lift his head from where his nose had been pressing down the ‘a’ key for at least five minutes.

“Come on now, let’s get this over with. I’ve got a grumpy girlfriend I’d like to get home to.”

He looks up at her hopefully, then his expression turns into a scandalised frown.

“Bloody hell, Courf, what happened to you?”

“…What?” She scowls at him, tucking her hands into her jacket pockets. “Nothing happened to me?”

He regards her for a long moment before a smug smile starts to break across his face, and he laughs at her.

“What?” She sighs, already exasperated. “Is there something on my face?”

“You could say that,” he says with a smirk, opening the camera on his phone and handing it to her. Her frown deepens, irritated enough that she has to be here without Marius playing around like this.

She holds the phone up to her face and suddenly _understands_.

There’s lipstick stains in Combeferre’s signature shade of red across the line of her jaw and down the column of her neck, and Courfeyrac idly reaches up to smudge one on the hollow of her throat.

“Oh.”

“Combeferre was eager, was she?” Marius smiles, turning back to his word document full of ‘a’s.

“It’s my first night off in a month, Marius, of course she was,” Courfeyrac huffs, digging in her briefcase for her emergency wet wipes. She carefully wipes away all the marks she can see, revealing the beginnings of a few pale love bites as she goes. She huffs a quiet laugh and loosens her tie to open her shirt, and sure enough, there’s more perfect imprints of Combeferre’s lips trailing down across her collarbone.

By the time she’s done and is buttoning her shirt back up, Marius is busying himself with a huge stack of files and valiantly attempting not to look at her.

“Come on, then,” she drags a chair over to sit beside him, leaning over to swipe some of the files out of his hand. “I want to get home some time before midnight, and I’m sure Cosette would rather have you home with her than stuck here in your office.”

Marius nods tersely, deleting the contents of his document and beginning to type.

It takes hours longer than Courfeyrac wanted it to, and by the time they’re both trudging out of the office, it’s just past ten.

“Thanks, Courf,” Marius pulls her into a lopsided hug before they head for their different train platforms.

“Don’t thank me,” she shrugs, tugging her jacket closed with one hand. “Because Combeferre is probably going to kill you for ruining our night in the next time she sees you.”

Marius swallows, a look of dread and fear on his face.

“Give Cosette my love,” she says, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before turning and heading towards the next train to Edgware.

When she finally, _finally_ makes it home, she drops her bag and her jacket on the floor in the hallway, taking off her tie as she walks and dropping it somewhere near the bottom of the stairs. She finds Combeferre waiting in the sitting room, curled up in a massive sweater with a monstrously thick book and their cat asleep across her legs. Netflix is waiting on the television screen.

“You,” Courfeyrac greets her, arms folded across her chest. Combeferre looks up from her book, amused.

“Yes, darling?” Combeferre replies, a small smile spreading across her features. “Oh, you got rid of them. That’s a shame.”

“You never leave your lipstick on after work.” Courfeyrac grumbles, even as Combeferre pushes their cat off her legs and gets up to wrap her arms around her waist. “I have a _reputation_ to upkeep, Ferre.”

“It was only Marius, and we both know that that poor man has seen you in worse states than that,” Combeferre smiles affectionately, even as Courfeyrac continues to pout up at her. Courfeyrac keeps her arms folded and frowns, despite Combeferre pulling her in even closer.

“I’m a lawyer, my appearance is important to future clients,” she huffs, and Combeferre laughs softly as she leans in to drop a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Ah, yes, all those future clients in the office at eight o’clock on a Friday night in December.” She kisses Courfeyrac again, firmer this time. “If I say I’m sorry, will you let me put them all back?”

Courfeyrac relents under her next kiss, pulling away to raise an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“Is this a possessive thing? You know I’m yours anyway,” She smiles, focussing on Combeferre’s hands around her waist and the steady press of lips along her jaw.

“I like the reminder,” Combeferre hums, fingers pressing at her hipbones. “It’s like they belong there. My lips on your skin.”

Courfeyrac blushes dark, and turns her head to capture Combeferre’s lips with her own.

They never do get to watching the movie, that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://badlydressedbahorel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
